


Eternal Spring

by Izcana



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Arena (Hunger Games), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, POV First Person, POV Rue (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: Rue. A mere girl of 12, a tribute reaped for the dreaded annual Hunger Games, the 74th one, to be exact. A favourite character of many Hunger Games trilogy fans. You've all heard from Katniss's story, but what did Rue see? Who was she in the arena? What was she?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Best of the Hunger Games Collection, Hunger games, Rainy Day Reads





	Eternal Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Most of these characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins, the rightful author of the trilogy The Hunger Games. This is a fanfiction based on her works. The characters that are invented by me are the ones not mentioned in the book.

"The song is ended, but the melody lingers on." - Irving Berlin

*******

* * *

It's reaping day. The dreaded day that every teenager faced. Today is my first reaping. Even though I'm only 12 and really only needed my name in once, I already had my name entered 8 times for each member of our large family as the eldest and only legible for the reaping. The odds were still for me though, which is good, because I won't have a chance in the games. The Career tributes had been training for this their entire life, and it's _always_ them who wins. Even if they didn't, the victor wouldn't be me. I am only 12. 

Compared to the older kids of District 11, I had my name entered enough times to have _some_ food, enough to last for a bit, but also to make sure I won't be chosen. Of course, there is still a chance, but at least it's not the most possible chance.

I wash my face and body as best as I could in the wooden bucket filled with water. I take a small towel that everybody in the family shares and try to dry myself. I don't have anything too nice to wear so I put on a patchwork dress that Mama made from spare cloth and a pink ribbon I found on the streets of the wealthier parts of town. 

"Rue, can I come in now?" My sister Calla who is 9, asks. 

"Yes, Calla, I'm done changing now."

"Hey," she says coming into the room to fetch the towel.

"Well, are you going to wash?"

"Yeah," she says. "Rue, are you scared for today?" She asks while stripping down to go into the small wooden tub.

"No, the odds are in my favour, I'm not gonna get picked," I tell her. And that's what I chant in my head to keep myself calm. _The odds are in my favour, I'm not going to get picked._ Repeat. Staying calm for my little sisters, Calla, Willow, Iris, and Daisy, who wouldn't have a big sister if I freak out or get picked. For my parents who are already unsettled enough as it is. 

"You sure?" Calla pressed.

"Yeah. But listen, Calla, if I get picked, you're head of the family after Mama and Papa, okay? You have to step it up and take care of everybody, you're the oldest. Do that for me, okay?" Just in case, I have to make sure. At least if I die, they will have a _good enough_ life, about average in District 11, if Calla's taking care of them properly and helping Mama and Papa with the grief.

"Don't talk like that!" Calla told me. "Rue, I know what to do, but as you said, there's a very low chance you'd get chosen, it doesn't matter! It won't happen!"

"Yes, Call," I say. "I won't be chosen." I try, more to reassure myself, but it isn't working. There's always the nagging fear that I _will_ be chosen, and that annoys and frightens me. I'm telling Calla to be strong while I'm freaking out inside.

"Okay..." she says, hesitating. 

"It's fine, go clean up," I tell her and she scurries off.

I leave the house so Willow, Iris, and Daisy can bathe and change, folding the towel.

It's noon. Today the sky is blue and bright, and if it was any day but reaping day, I would enjoy it. Instead, I'm waiting near the door of our straw hut for my parents and sisters to finish.

"Rue?" Mama calls 20 minutes later, after everybody finishes. "It's time to go."

I could hear the panic in her voice still. I can tell she tried to hide it, but I know her well.

"Mama, it'll be okay."

She nods. "I trust you."

"Let's go now," Papa says sombrely. 

I walk slowly to the square, taking my time. We finally arrive at the square and I join the area marked for 12-year-old girls after taking register with the peacekeepers.

"Good luck," the girl next to me says. She's wearing a purple dress that looks a bit faded and there were a few loose threads, but otherwise okay.

I don't know her, but I reply, "you too."

"Welcome, welcome, to the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games!" Our District consort, Chivia, says. The victors take their seats in the corner of the stage and so does our mayor, a bald man with many wrinkles, but can still use a whip well. 

I shudder at the memories. The tortured people whipped in the square. The children who stole because they had nothing to eat. 

The mayor stands up and reads the paper. About the origins of Panem, how it was known as North America. Then was the period of unrest, and many died from the natural disasters that came, crime, disease, famine. It's ironic since most of us are still living the same way. Then Panem rose from the rubble of what was humanity. How it was a beautiful Capitol and 13 districts. After that came the Dark Days, where the districts rebel. The result was the Capitol won, 12 districts were defeated, and the 13th destroyed. Gone. 

The Treaty of Treason was the Capitol's solution. It gave us the Hunger Games, as a reminder that the rebellions should not be repeated. How we stand no chance of winning against them. 

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. Each district will provide 2 participants every year, one boy and one girl, called tributes. They will be presented to the citizens of the Capitol and districts, and then thrown into an Arena, a vast outdoor prison that can contain anything, from an abandoned city to ice-capped mountains. The 24 tributes are locked in for weeks or even months to fight to the death, and the games only end when there is a winner, called a victor.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the mayor reads.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Chivia bubbly announces. I hate the Capitol accent, how those people have the highest voices, how they hiss on the 's', how every sentence goes up like they're asking a question.

"Ladies first!" Chivia daintily dances to the reaping balls that hold our names and puts her hand in. She grabs a folded slip of paper randomly and opens it.

"Rue Robins," she calls and I freeze. 

I stand there shocked, not doing anything. Then the girl next to me nudges me and everything comes rushing back. Vaguely, I walk towards the stage slowly. I can hear, though very distantly, Willow howling, Iris screaming my name, and Daisy clinging onto Mama, sobbing loudly. Mama and Papa are crying. 

I want to cry, right now. But I can't. I'll be the youngest tribute, I'm already at a disadvantage. I'm the one they'll target first. A weakling. And crying will only make that worse.

I go up the steps and stand on the stage. Chivia starts a round of applause from the people, and only a few clap, and reluctantly about that. They do not want this either. I'm only 12.

I tune out, though I do hear the name of the male tribute. Thesh Stone. I don't know him well, he's 18, so we don't cross paths in school often, and since he's strong and muscular, he helps in the fields a lot, ploughing and such, while I pick fruit from the highest trees.

We're taken to the Justice building into separate rooms. The room is fancy, and I really wish we have that luxury. Well, more like my family now, because it's obvious I'm not coming back.

My parents and sisters come in and all of them have tear-stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and a red nose. All except for Calla. She has watery eyes and a determined look. I'm proud of her, and I hope that when I die, she'll stay strong.

"I love you guys," I say, making the first move.

"Promise you'll try?" Iris says, still sniffling.

I promise, but I know I won't win. I'm sure my family knows too.

"Wear the necklace as your district token," Daisy says, pointing to my necklace. It's my lucky charm, a roughly hand-carved wooden flower with vines as the string.

"Okay," I say, and I can't help letting a tear slip. 

"We love you too, Rue." And with that, the peacekeepers pull my family out.

I'm taken to the train station where more cameras wait, and peacekeepers escort Chivia, 2 victors, and us onto the train.


End file.
